Mysteries
Mysteries is the twelfth episode of the sixth season. Plot The Wharf is a busy place It is where engines from the narrow gauge railway and the Fat Controller’s railway come and deliver loads to barrages that take them elsewhere along the river. Lately, though, the workload of the barrages was becoming too much. There weren’t enough barrages to take away all the cargo. The Thin Controller and the Wharf Master walked around the Wharf, trying to get information that would help give them ideas to solve the issue. But the barrage men wouldn’t stop to answer questions, so they went to Colin instead. “We need help,” said the Thin Controller urgently, and the explained the situation. “Oh, the barrage men say they want another barrage,” said Colin as he unloaded a barrage. “Indeed,” groaned the barrageman. The Thin Controller grinned at the Wharf Master. “I know where we can get another barrage.” Bulstrode was dozing in the evening sun. He was covered in rust. Ever since he’d been placed on the beach, no one had thought of restoring him. He also had the smell of ice cream that had either spilled or had been dropped on him by mistake. An unusual sight caught his attention. “What are they doing here?” he wondered, seeing Nelson with his low-loader and Kelly coming towards him. Workmen got out of Nelson and hooked chains to Kelly and Nelson. They slowly loaded him onto the low-loader. “What’s going on? Where are you taking me?” grumbled Bulstrode as Nelson drove off. He arrived at the Dieselworks just as they were finishing their day’s work. “Ah Nelson! You can put Bulstrode, um, well…” thought Den. “Lift him onto the hoist,” ordered Dart. The workmen did so and Nelson took off for the construction company yard. Den and Dart stayed up a little later than usual. They were excited to be helping repair Bulstrode. “Never before have we been given the honor to do something like this,” said Dart. “You know Dart, we need parts to mend him,” said Den worriedly. “We haven’t been selling too much scrap to the scrapyard.” Dart went wide-eyed in shock. “You’re right! So how we get the steel to mend his hull and cargo tub?” “I know,” said Den, beginning to whisper his plan to Dart. The next morning Dart rushed quickly away to Wellsworth Scrapyard. Reg was still sleeping. Dart took a long line of scrap trucks back to the Dieselworks. Later that morning ‘Arry and Bert arrived to begin their work for the Smelter’s Yard. They looked in the siding where the long line of scrap trucks had been told to them to be. But they saw nothing there. They went to find Reg. Reg was working in the eastern part of the yard. “Reg, we can’t find any scrap trucks in siding four,” complained Bert. “But they were shunted there last night I told Rosie to do so, didn’t I Rosie?” Rosie was there helping Reg load trucks. “Yes I did. You even saw me do it,” said Rosie worriedly. She hoped the diesels wouldn’t get cross at her. “Well, the Smelter’s Yard won’t like this,” said ‘Arry angrily. “That scrap was part of our contract with you. You do know that Reg?” Reg now looked concerned. “Rosie, go and tell the Yard Master. We need to report this to the authorities.” Rosie rushed off to the office while the diesels waited for the Yard Master to arrive. The next morning the Foreman at the Dieselworks was looking over the projects that were in process. He was amazed to find Bulstrode’s hull was in the beginning stages of being made. ‘Arry and Bert came to take away the old hull for melting. They were still fed up about the stolen scrap. The Foreman noticed this. “Maybe we had something to do with it,” he pondered. “We don’t have much money due to not selling much scrap. But then again, we do have a contract with the Scrapyard…” He rushed off to find Den and Dart. The two diesels were helping the workmen with the building of Bulstrode’s new deck. They had brought timber from the Timber Mill. “Do you two know about the scandal who stole the scrap from the Smelter’s Yard?” “What?” “You do also know we have a contract with the Scrapyard to give us scrap for our foundry.” The two diesels were shocked at their mistake. They quickly explained their motive. “I’ll be putting you two on community service!” scolded the Foreman. ‘Arry and Bert soon heard the news and saw the two working at the Scrapyard, as part of their community service. “We’re sorry,” said Dart sadly. “Pah!” sneered ‘Arry. “We lost some money because of that.” “We won’t do it again,” said Den, trying to save their friendship, but they just left them to work alone. Although their friendship had been damaged, after several weeks of their community service, Den and Dart came back to their duties at the Dieselworks. They found Bulstrode was repaired. “Thanks Dennis for looking after the place. You did well mending Bulstrode.” “It was the easiest job I’ve ever had!” beamed Dennis. Bulstrode was brought to the Wharf a few weeks later, and is still grumpy, but is really useful once again and he enjoys his new home. Characters * * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Dennis * Colin * Reg * Bulstrode * Mr. Percival * Nelson * Kelly * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * The Wharf * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Tidmouth Beach * Crock's Scrap Yard * Sodor Ironworks * The Lumber Mill Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Completed Episodes